


Annie Cartwright's Diary

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry in Annie's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Cartwright's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Annie keeps a diary" Friday Drabble Challenge. Posted there and linked at my main blog. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> [Original with comments](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1682684.html?thread=20789500#t20789500)

Annie Cartwright's Diary

“Monday, 19 Nov. 1973: Cigarettes – 5 – v. bad. Weight – Still haven’t replaced broken scale, am v. worried. Resolutions – first, lose at least a stone. Second, punch Carling next time he makes grab for me. Third, get second date with Sam.

“Sam was v. nice at work today, think he enjoyed Saturday night too. He said he did, right there in middle of squad room, in front of everybody.

“Overheard him and Guv in canteen at lunch. Guv said something about Sam growing a beard, anyway I heard “Sam” and “beard” in same sentence. Don’t think it’d suit.”


End file.
